My White Rabbit
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Sekarang adalah jaman dimana kau menginginkan suami yang kaya, maka kau harus memiliki strategi untuk mendapatkannya. Ini bukan jaman si miskin bertemu dengan si kaya karena takdir dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. / "a-apa maksudmu?" / "ini abad 21, Sakura. Jika kau ingin mempunyai suami yang kaya maka carilah dan masuki dunianya.." / good luck to find white rabbit, Sakura
1. Chapter 1

_**My White Rabbit**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**Story © Shen Meileng**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, typo, gajeness dan akan ada OC yang nyempil di sini. **__**sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari salah satu DraKor Cheonamdong Alice *meski cuman liat iklannya doang***_

_**Ide dapat di saat sedang mengerjakan UN (ada banget yaa ini~) dan setelah hasil corat coret saat UN jadilah cerita ini. **_

_**Bagi yang tidak suka ada OC di dalam cerita di sarankan untuk menutup cerita ini. Tapi bagi yang tetep ngotot a.k.a nekad ya silahkan di baca.**_

_**Happy reading all ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sekarang adalah jaman di mana jika kau menginginkan suami kaya, maka kau harus memiliki strategi untuk mendapatkannya. **_

_**Ini bukan jaman dimana si miskin bertemu dengan si kaya karena takdir dan saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.**_

_**Dan jika kau ingin memiliki suami kaya, maka berarti kau siap mengorbankan apapun untuk memasuki dunianya.**_

_**Dan satu hal lagi, kau harus mencari targetmu yang kau beri kode 'White Rabbit'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang pria dengan rambut mencuat seperti pantat ayam dan berwarna raven berjalan menuju ruangan pemilik sekaligus desainer di perusahaan _**Posaidon**_. Dan di sepanjang jalan, semua orang yang berpapasan menundukkan kepalanya yang secara tidak langsung memberitahukan bahwa jabatan yang di pegang oleh pria itu sangat tinggi.

"nona Alisa, tuan Fullbuster sudah sampai.."ucap seorang wanita yang sepertinya merupakan seketaris orang yang di panggil Alisa

"suruh dia masuk.."

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, orang yang di maksud masuk ke ruangan itu. Alisa melihatnya hanya menatap dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan kembali ke wajah orang itu.

"kuharap aku tidak perlu menjelaskan mengapa kau harus di sini, Jean Fullbuster.."ucap wanita itu menyeringai

Pria yang di panggil Jean Fullbuster itu hanya menjawab "hn"

Wanita itu sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan respon pria yang ada di depannya hanya menghela nafas pasrah, lalu menata pria yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"dan sebaiknya kau mulai bersiap untuk kembali ke Jepang, Jean. Atau aku harus memanggilmu Sasuke Uchiha mulai sekarang.."

"satu hal yang harus kau ingat Alisa, aku bukan Sasuke Uchiha lagi.."

Wanita yang di panggil Alisa itu hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasu~ ehm maksudnya Jean. Alisa yang merupakan sahabat Jean sejak kuliah di Paris mengerti kenapa dia tidak mau di panggil dengan nama Sasuke.

"_**well, **_semoga kau bekerja dengan benar untuk mengembangkan _**Poseidon**_ di Jepang.."

Pria itu hanya menyeringai dan menjawab, "tanpa kau suruhpun, aku akan melakukannya untukmu"

Alisa tertawa dan berkata "dan kudoakan semoga kau berhasil menghancurkan si tua bangka Uchiha itu.."

"Fugaku Uchiha? Itu tujuan utamaku ke Jepang, Alisa Shimura.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang wanita bersurai pink seperti musim semi itu tergopoh-gopoh untuk pergi menuju cafe. Tentu saja dia tergopoh-gopoh karena dia sudah terlambat untuk menemui sahabat lamanya. Dan saat memasuki cafe, sahabatnya sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di cafe itu.

"Hi-Hinata maafkan aku ka-karena terlambat.."ucap gadis itu terbata dan duduk di depan wanita bersurai ungu yang di panggilnya Hinata itu

Wanita yang di panggil Hinata itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan sepertinya memaklumi keterlambatan sahabatnya itu.

"kebiasaanmu masih tidak berubah ya, Sakura-chan.."ucap Hinata yang membuat Sakura merona, malu

"ahh Hinata~ kau bisa saja deh.."ucap Sakura dengan tawa hambar. "oiya, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu waktu itu. Saat itu aku wisuda dan aku tidak mungkin ke pesta pernikahanmu menggunakan pakaian wisuda bukan?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sakura dan mengangguk, tanda menerima alasan Sakura.

"kudengar kau masih belum menemukan pekerjaan, Sakura-chan.."

Sakura mendengar perkataan Hinata itu hanya menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Yeah, andai Hinata tahu bagaimana susahnya mencari pekerjaan di Tokyo sekarang ini. Apalagi dengan pengalaman yang masih sangat sedikit di dunia _**fashion**_ yang makin membuat semuanya menjadi berat.

"jangan di bicarakan hal itu, Hinata. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan kau malah mengungkit hal itu.."gerutu Sakura yang membuat Hinata tertawa pelan.

"ahh~ andai hidupku sepertimu, Hinata. Menikah dengan orang kaya dan kau tidak perlu pusing memikirkan kehidupanmu karena ada suamimu yang menopang semuanya.."

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar hayalan Sakura. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki kehidupan seperti Hinata sekarang?

Tapi~ semua itu membutuhkan proses dan strategi. Dan sepertinya Hinata ingin berbagi pada orang yang ada di depannya, Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura, apa kau benar-benar ingin sepertiku?"tanya Hinata serius, namun di anggap Sakura hanya gurauan saja oleh Hinata yang sengaja di lontarkan untuk menggodanya

"siapa yang tidak mau Hinata? Tapi aku sadar jika hal itu tidak mungkin terwujud.."

Hinata tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sakura yang terkesan meremehkan pertanyaanya tadi. Dan Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah buku _**diary**_ berwarna hijau dari tasnya. Buku itu ternyata berhasil menarik perhatian Sakura.

"Hinata, itu buku apa?"tanya Sakura penasaran

"buku yang membuatmu bisa menjadi sepertiku. Mendapatkan suami yang kaya dan masa depan yang cerah.."

Sakura mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar dan menatap Hinata.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"haha.. kau pasti bercanda Hinata. Mana mungkin ada buku seperti itu.."tawa Sakura yang membuat Hinata menghela nafas

"apa aku terlihat bercanda, Sakura?"tanya Hinata serius yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa bersuara dan dengan susah payah menelan air liurnya karena melihat Hinata yang benar-benar serius

"a-apa kau yakin? Maksudku, memangnya bu-buku itu benar-benar ada?"

"ada dan aku memberikannya padamu. Tapi jika kau tidak berusaha, maka percuma aku memberimu buku ini.."

"tapi~ bukankah suami itu.. maksudku calon suami kita itu takdir yang menentukan kapan kita bertemu? Apa kau yakin buku itu bisa merubah takdirku?"

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar sekarang. Apa tujuh tahun tidak bertemu cukup membuat orang berubah? Termasuk membuat Sakura yang optimis menjadi pesimis?

"kau masih percaya dengan takdir? Apa kau pikir menunggu takdir akan bisa membuatmu bertemu dengan orang kaya?"

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"ini abad 21, Sakura. Jika kau ingin mempunyai suami kaya maka carilah dan masuki dunianya.."

"ta-tapi~ jika aku memasuki dunianya, bukankah aku harus memiliki pakaian yang mahal? Kau kan tahu Hinata jika aku masih menjadi pengangguran.."

Hinata hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Sakura itu. Haa~ apa gunanya dulu Sakura menjadi murid terpandai di sekolahnya dulu waktu SMA jika tidak mengerti maksud Hinata?

"jika kau tidak bisa membelinya, sewalah Sakura. Apa gunanya tempat penyewaan pakaian mahal? Dan untuk pekerjaan, bagaimana jika kau bekerja di perusahaan suamiku?"

"kyaa~ Hinata! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Aku tidak perlu memintamu, tapi kau sudah memberikanku pekerjaan.."pekik Sakura senang dan melupakan sejenak pembahasan untuk mendapatkan suami yang kaya

"Sakura, apa kau masih ingin mendapatkan suami orang kaya?"tanya Hinata yang sepertinya ingin kembali fokus pada pembicaraan sebelumnya

"tentu saja aku mau. Tapi memangnya bisa memasuki dunianya tanpa membeli pakaian mahal?"

"haa~ Sakura. Sewalah pakaian-pakaian itu jika kau tidak mampu membelinya.."

"me-menyewa? Memangnya tempat seperti itu ada?"

"tentu saja ada. Kau bisa menemukan semuanya di buku ini.."ucap Hinata dan mendorong buku _**diary**_ hijau miliknya ke dekat Sakura. "semua yang kau butuhkan untuk mendapatkan suami yang kaya ada di sini. Tapi pertama-tama pilihlah _**white rabbit **_milikmu.."

"_**white rabbit?**_"tanya Sakura bingung

"orang yang akan menjadi targetmu. Kode namanya, _**white rabbit**_.."

"Hinata, apa kau juga melakukan hal ini dulu untuk bertemu suamimu?"

"tentu saja dan aku berhasil. Sekarang giliranmu untuk menjadi sepertiku. Tapi pertama-tama kau harus menentukan _**white rabbit **_milikmu.."

"umm~"Sakura tampak berpikir dan saat melihat TV tanpa sengaja dia tersenyum senang.

"kau sudah menetapkannya?"

"ya~ dan dia adalah Gaara Sabaku.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke sudah sampai di Narita Internasional Airpott dan dengan santainya dia melangkah keluar dari gerbang kedatangan luar negeri. Dengan topi bisbol, kacamata hitam, pakaian _**jersey**_ kesebelasan Jepang, celana jins dan sepatu _**sneaker**_ pasti tidak ada yang menyangka dia adalah _**CEO**_ perusahaan _**Poseidon**_.

'_**yes, aku bisa mengerjai mereka lagi..**_'gumam Sasuke senang dan berjalan melewati gerombolan wartawan yang sepertinya menunggu kedatangannya

"ma-maaf. Apa anda tuan Jean Fullbuster?"tanya seorang pria yang menggunakan syal biru.

Sasuke memandang pria itu dari atas sampai bawah dan kembali lagi ke wajah pria itu. Dan dia menemukan _**name tag**_ yang memperjelas siapa pria yang ada di depannya.

"hn"jawab Sasuke dan segera memberikan troli yang berisi koper-kopernya pada pria yang bernama Konohamaru itu. Sasuke menatap Konohamaru dengan tatapan mengindimidasi dan membuat Konohamaru gemetar ketakutan. "cepat bawa aku ke apartemenku lalu tunjukkan padaku di mana kantor _**Poseidon**_.."

"ba-baik tuan Fullbuster.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Konohamaru hanya bisa memasang wajah terbodoh sepanjang masa melihat tingkah Sasuke saat sudah sampai di apartemen. Bayangkan.. orang yang di gosipkan sebagai orang yang berhati dingin dan kejam sekarang bertingkah konyol di depanmu.

Itu sungguh~ tidak elit.

Memangnya tingkah konyol apa sih sampai Konohamaru memasang wajah terbodohnya karena _**shock**_?

Ternyata~ Sasuke sedang loncat-locat di tempat tidur seperti tingkah anak kecil yang menemukan tempat tidur baru.

Tunggu.. Sasuke WHAT?!

Di tambah lagi setelah itu Sasuke membuka koper terbesarnya dan berisi.. CD game terbaru yang makin membuat Konohamaru memasang wajah terbodohnya level akut. Sungguh.. sangat kenanak-kanakan tingkah Sasuke itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**jadi ini tempatnya?**_'gumam Sakura dan memandagi seluruh barang yang ada di dalam toko itu. Sakura tahu jika barang-barang yang ada di depannya tidak sedikit yang berharga ratusan ribu yen dan bahkan mungkin ada beberapa yang mencapai jutaan yen

"selamat datang nona. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya seorang wanita yang membuat Sakura tersentak kaget

"a-ano. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja.."jawab Sakura yang masih sedikit gugup

"baiklah kalau begitu. Panggil saja saya jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu.."ucap wanita itu sebelum undur diri

Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk sebelum memutuskan untuk mengelilingi toko itu dan melihat pakaian-pakaian serta berbagai macam aksesoris yang bisa dia pinjam. Dan karena merasa belum memerlukan apapun, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dari toko itu.

"pakaian beres. Tinggal bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendekati _**white rabbit..**_"ucap Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri dan memutuskan mampir ke supermarket untuk berbelanja bahan makanan yang dia gunakan untuk makan malam

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"err~ tuan. Apa anda yakin jika ini mobil anda?"tanya Konohamaru ragu saat Sasuke di _**basement**_ dan berdiri di depan mobil _**sport Ferarri FF**_ yang berwarna sama seperti rambutnya

"hn"ucap Sasuke dan membuka pintu mobil.

Konohamaru mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada di jalanan Tokyo untuk menuju kantor Poseidon, yang akan menjadi kantor sekaligus alat untuk membalas dendam pada Fugaku Uchiha yang merupakan sang ayah serta wanita yang mencampakkan dirinya.

'_**beriaplah~ kalian akan ku buat menderita..**_'gumam Sasuke serta menyeringai tanpa sadar dan itu membuat Konohamaru merinding dengan tingkah Sasuke yang cepat sekali berubah emosinya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sesampainya di kantor yang akan menjadi tempat di mana dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di Jepang, Sasuke merasa tidak senang. Ruangan itu terlalu kaku, terlalu banyak warna putih. Sasuke yakin tidak akan betah duduk di ruangan itu lebih dari satu menit.

"ganti semuanya.."perintah Sasuke yang membuat Konohamaru bingung

"ha?"

"ganti semua barang yang ada di ruangan ini. Dan aku tidak mau tahu, besok jam delapan pagi ruangan ini sudah harus berubah.."

"ta-tapi~"

"atau gajimu yang akan kupotong, Konohamaru.."

Glek. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah masuk _**Devil mode on**_. _**Poor**_ Konohamaru karena harus ber-stress ria hari itu untuk memikirkan cara menata ulang ruangan Sasuke kurang dari sepuluh jam.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Suke!"panggil Kiba senang. Padahal Sasuke baru sana masuk ke ruangan praktek Kiba.

"kau berisik. Apa kau masih tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu?"tanya Sasuke kesal dan malah di jawab Kiba dengan kekehan khasnya.

"tapi aku tidak menyangka saja, Suke. Kupikir kau akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu di Paris. Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari? Aku tidak yakin kau kembali ke Jepang hanya untuk melanjutkan perawatan jiwamu Suke.."

"hn. Aku kesini karena Alisa menyuruhku.."

"Shimura-chan? Wow~ ternyata dia bisa juga menyuruhmu kemari. Padahal kau kan anti di suruh-suruh oleh siapapun.."

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Dia sendiri juga heran kenapa pria yang ada di depannya ini bisa menjadi psikolog. Padahal menurut Sasuke, Kiba lebih cocok menjadi dokter hewan ketimbang mengurusi kejiwaan orang lain.

"Suke, apa kau berniat membalas ayahmu dan juga _**dia**_?"tanya Kiba dan menekankan pada kata dia

"hn"

"err~ lupakanlah mereka, Suke. Kau harus membuka lembaran baru untuk hidupmu. Balas dendam tidak bagus untuk kejiwaanmu.."

"tapi karena mereka aku menjadi seperti sekarang, Kiba. Dan mereka harus merasakan apa yang ku rasakan selama ini.."

"Suke, kalau begini terus kejiwaanmu bisa kembali terganggu. Dan aku serta Shimura-chan yang akan kerepotan nantinya.."

"untuk apa kau jadi psikolog selama ini jika kau tidak bisa menjaga kejiwaanku, Kiba?"

Kiba hanya menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke itu. Ahh~ seandainya Sasuke jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, mungkin Sasuke akan melupakan semua dendamnya pada sang ayah dan juga _**dia**_.

Tapi~ apakah Sasuke tahu jika _**dia**_ sudah menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri?

Semoga saja tidak, karena Kiba tidak mau harus menenangkan Sasuke yang sedang mengamuk. Dan jika Sasuke mengamuk, sama saja melemparkan diri ke kandang singa dengan Sasuke sebagai singanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bagaimana tidak, jika pria yang di jadikan '_**white rabbit**_' ternyata tidak semudah yang dia kira. Apalagi ternyata Gaara bekerja sebagai pakar jodoh yang selalu sukses menjodohkan seseorang dan pastinya Gaara bukanlah pria yang mudah di dekati.

"ahh~ kenapa aku memilih _**white rabbit **_yang susah seperti dia?"gerutu Sakura dan membuka tab lain di pencarian untuk menambah pengetahuannya tentang Gaara Sabaku

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah semalaman begadang untuk menyelesaikan tuntutan Sasuke akan ruangan barunya, Konohamaru dengan lunglai memencet bel pintu apartemen Sasuke. Dan sepertinya Sasuke sedang malas untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Berterima kasihlah pada teknologi yang bisa membukakan pintu secara otomatis sehingga Konohamaru bisa masuk ke apartemen Sasuke.

Dan tebak, apa yang Konohamaru lihat?

Sasuke sedang menggunakan kaos yang bergambar Kamen Raider plus tulisan '_**I Love Kamen Raider Forever**_'.

"tu-tuan Fullbuster?"panggil Konohamaru ragu dan Sasuke menatap Konohamaru dengan wajah sumringah

"nah~ kebetulan kau ada di sini. Bagaimana jika hari ini kau menunjukkan padaku di mana acara _**cosplay**_ di adakan? Aku ingin foto bareng sama Kamen Raider.."jelas Sasuke yang membuat Konhamaru yang sudah setengah sadar langsung terjaga sepenuhnya.

"a-apa? Tapi~"

"aku akan melaporkan pada Alisa-chan jika kau tidak mau menuruti keinginanku. Dan mungkin setelah itu kau akan di pecat oleh Alisa-chan.."ucap Sasuke merajuk dan mengancam Konohamaru dengan gaya ancaman anak kecil

"ba-baik. Saya akan membawa anda kesana.."ucap Konohamaru pasrah

Sungguh~ apa benar Sasuke itu adalah _**CEO Poseidon**_ dari Paris yang terkenal berhati dingin itu?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke memandang puas pada ruang kerjanya. Kali ini Sasuke sudah memakai jas dan benar-benar bertingkah seperti layaknya seorang _**CEO**_ setelah bertingkah _**absurd**_ tadi pagi. Dan Konohamaru hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga Sasu~ ehm maksudnya Jean Fullbuster tidak akan memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi. Cukup untuk menata ruang kerjanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh jam dan menemaninya pergi ke festival _**cosplay**_.

Tapi~ sepertinya doa Konohamaru tidak di kabulkan oleh _**kami-sama**_.

"apa agendaku hari ini?"tanya Sasuke yang membuat Konohamaru teringat jika dia belum menyerahkan berbagai dokumen yang harus di periksa dan di setujui oleh Sasuke

"tu-tunggu sebentar tuan. Saya akn membawakan semuanya sekarang.."ucap Konohamaru terbata dan segera keluar dari kantor Sasuke

"aku kan menanyakan agenda, bukan pekerjaan apa yang harus kuselesaikan.."gerutu Sasuke dan entah dari mana Sasuke mendapatkan _**PSP**_ dan malah memainkannya seperti anak autis

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"a-apa?"ucap Hinata terbata saat mendengar ucapan Kyuubi barusan

"kenapa kau tampak terkejut, Hinata? Apa kau mengenal Jean Fullbuster?"tanya Kyuubi meremehkan

Hinata yang sudah menguasai emosinya hanya tersenyum dan berkata pada kakak iparnya itu "tidak.. aku hanya pernah mendengar namanya saja. Untuk apa dia ke Jepang?"

"kudengar Shimura menyuruhnya kembali kemari.."jelas Kyuubi dan menyesap teh miliknya. Kyuubi bisa melihat Hinata sepertinya gugup serta gelisah yang membuatnya menyeringai.

"Hinata, sepertinya kau mengenal Jean Fullbuster.."

"te-tentu saja tidak, _**onee chan**_.."

"aku akan mencari tahu dan saat itu tiba, bersiaplah kau keluar dari rumah ini Hinata.."ucap Kyuubi dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "satu lagi, aku bukan kakakmu Hinata. Jadi berhentilah memanggilku _**onee chan**_.."

Setelah kepergian Kyuubi, Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum licik. "aku yang akan membuatmu keluar dari rumah ini dan menjadi pemilik _**Namikaze Fashion**_, _**onee chan**_.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang wanita blonde sexy berjalan dengan angkuh menuju sebuah butik. Dan di sepanjang jalan, tidak sedikit para pria yang mencuri pandang dan bahkan terang-terangan melihatnya dengan tatapan mesum. Wanita itu seolah tidak peduli dan masuk ke butik yang dia tuju.

"selamat datang, nona Yamanaka.."ucap manajer butik tersebut dan menunduk dengan hormat

"ya.. ya. Jadi, di mana barang pesanan Gaara? Satu jam lagi dia akan mengenakan barang itu.."ucap wanita itu yang sepertinya tidak dalam _**mood**_ yang baik sehingga membalas ucapan sang manajer dengan ketus

Sang manajer segera menyerahkan tas yang berisi barang yang di maksud wanita blonde itu setelah salah seorang pegawai butik itu datang menyerahkannya pada sang manager.

"saya harap tuan Sabaku semakin berkharisma dengan pakaian ini.."

Wanita blonde itu melihat pakaian itu sekilas lalu mendengus sebal karena mendengar nama Sabaku.

"tanpa pakaianpun dia juga sudah terlihat berkarisma.."komentar wanita blonde itu asal yang membuat sang manajer bersemu merah mendengarnya.

Wanita itu hanya menghela nafas melihat reaksi sang manager yang pasti membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh tentang Gaara. Ahh~ kenapa juga dia jadi sekertaris pribadi pria sedingin es yang anehnya mampu menjadi mak co~ eh maksudnya pak comblang terbaik di Jepang.

"ck. Awas saja dia masih protes dengan pakaian ini atau aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaanku.."gerutu wanita blonde itu dan segera masuk ke mobil _**Mini Cooper**_ berwarna putih

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Haiii.. Mei balik lagi dengan fic terbaru. *padahal hutang kemarin belum lunas -,-***_

_**Iya-iya.. Mei tahu kalau kalian ingin tahu kelanjutan fic Mei yang lain. Tapi salahkan bunny plot yang loncat-loncat di kepala Mei. Mana nongol pas lagi UN lagi..**_

_**Ya sudahlah, silahkan di berikan reviewnya. Boleh kritik, saran bahkan pujian (yang terakhir kayaknya nggak bakalan ada deh) tapi tidak nerima flame yaa..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My White Rabbit**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**Story © Shen Meileng**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, typo, gajeness dan akan ada OC yang nyempil di sini. sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari salah satu DraKor Cheonamdong Alice *meski cuman liat iklannya doang***_

_**Ide dapat di saat sedang mengerjakan UN (ada banget yaa ini~) dan setelah hasil corat coret saat UN jadilah cerita ini. **_

_**Bagi yang tidak suka ada OC di dalam cerita di sarankan untuk menutup cerita ini. Tapi bagi yang tetep ngotot a.k.a nekad ya silahkan di baca.**_

_**Happy reading all ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"ganti!"perintah pria bersurai merah yang membuat pelayan yang membawakan pakaian pria itu segera pergi dan pelayan yang lain datang membawakan pakaian

"ganti!"perintahnya lagi dan menghela nafas kesal. "kenapa tidak ada yang bisa mengerti seleraku. Dan.. hey! Di mana Ino?!"

"mencariku, tuan panda?"suara wanita yang terdengar _**sexy**_ yang terdengar familiar di telinga pria itu membuatnya segera menoleh

"kau dari mana saja heh? Kau tahu semua orang di sini payah dalam hal memilih pakaian.."omelnya yang membuat wanita blonde itu memutar bola matanya bosan

"diam dan pakai itu!"perintah wanita blonde dan melemparkan tas yang di bawanya yang sukses di tangkap oleh pria bersurai merah itu

"jika kau bukan seketarisku sekaligus sahabatku, sudah lama aku memecatmu Ino.."gerutu pria bersurai merah dan segera mengganti bajunya di kamarnya

"kau pikir aku mau jadi seketarismu terus, Gaara?"balas wanita blonde itu yang pasti tidak di dengar oleh pria bersurai merah yang bernama lengkap Gaara Sabaku itu

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura masuk ke kantor _**Namikaze Fashion**_ dengan takjub. Selama ini dia hanya mendengar jika perusahaan itu sangat terkenal. Tapi Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya bekerja di sana. Bahkan dalam mimpinya yang paling gilapun, Sakura tidak pernah membayangkannya.

Namun ini kenyataan dan faktanya dia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan _**fashion**_ terbesar di Tokyo.

"Sakura, ini kantormu mulai sekarang.."ucap Hinata yang membuat Sakura makin takjub. Bayangkan, dirinya di tempatkan di sebuah ruangan yang besarnya sama dengan apartemennya dan itu hanyalah sebuah kantor. Lebih tepatnya kantor khusus untuk dirinya.

"jadi, apa pekerjaanku di sini?"

"tentu saja mendesain, Sakura. Memangnya apa lagi keahlianmu selain itu?"

"err.. maksudku aku bagian apa. Kantor ini terlalu besar untukku sendiri dan pastinya kau punya alasan kenapa aku di tempatkan di sini.."

"kau kepala desainer tim empat sekaligus desainer pakaian _**NF Coolest**_.."

Sakura mengerti maksud _**NF**_ karena itu singkatan dari _**Namikaze Fashion**_. Sementara _**Coolest**_, sepertinya Sakura belum pernah mendengarnya.

"_**Co-Coolest**_? Itu merk apa?"

"itu merk baru dan tugasmu sekarang adalah untuk mengembangkan fashion untuk anak muda namun dengan gaya simpel yang bisa di pakai sehari-hari.."

"aku akan berusaha keras di sini Hinata dan aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu.."ucap Sakura semangat dan itu mrmbuat Hinata tersenyum

"oiya, sebelum aku lupa, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Jawaban atas pertanyaanmu kenapa ruangan ini sangat besar untukmu sendiri karena tim empat baru terbentuk dan tugas pertamamu adalah merekrut orang yang kau masukan ke timmu.."ucap Hinata sebelum pegi

"eh.. eh? Hinata, apa mak~"ucapan Sakura terputus karena Hinata sudah pergi. "..sudmu?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pria pemilik rambut raven mencuat seperti pantat ayam itu sedang asik main konsol game miliknya tanpa mempedulikan Konohamaru yang sudah beberapa kali mengingatkannya tentang rapat bersama anggota dewan.

"wakilkan saja aku. Apa kau tidak lihat aku sibuk?"ucap pria itu acuh

"tapi ini rapat perdana anda, tuan Fullbuster.."ucap Konohamaru dengan sabar meskipun dalam hatinya jengkel dan bertanya-tanya apa yang di maksud dengan sibuk? Apa bermain game seperti anak autis itu bisa di hitung sibuk?

"_**damn!**_ Gara-gara kau mengangguku terus, aku kalah.."gerutu pria itu dan melempar _**PSP**_ miliknya ke sembarang arah dan Konohamaru hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala

Dan pria itu segera bangkin dari tempat duduknya dan berkata "di mana ruangannya? Akan kuberikan salam ala Paris pada mereka.."

Dan lagi-lagi Konohamaru harus merinding melihat seringai pria itu. Sumpah, dia benar-benar bingung dengan bos-nya yang satu ini. Kadang bertingkah seperti anak kecil, kadang bertingkah seperti iblis. Jadi, sebenarnya Jean Fullbuster ini punya kepribadian ganda?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke malah sibuk memainkan tab miliknya sementara para kepala desainer sedang sibuk menjelaskan desain mereka untuk koleksi musim panas.

"ehm.. tuan Jean Fullbuster.."tegur Danzo secara halus yang tidak di hiraukan oleh Sasuke

"tuan Fullbuster.."bisik Konohamaru yang sejak tadi mendapatkan deathglare dari seluruh anggota dewan

"hn"

"ini sedang rapat. Tolonglah untuk kali ini saja tuan tidak main-main.."ucap Konohamaru yang lebih mirip memohon

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari tab miliknya dan menatap seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan rapat itu. "siapa yang bilang aku bermain-main, hah?"

Sebelum yang lain sempat membuka suara untuk membantah, Sasuke berkata "tim desainer satu, dua dan tiga. Apa itu yang kalian maksud _**hot summer**_? Jika aku menjadi perempuan, aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk membeli desain kalian.."

Dan Sasuke segera melihat anggota dewan dengan tatapan kesal. "hey, kalian semua! Selama ini apa yang kalian kerjakan di sini hah?! Mengapa penjualan _**Poseidon**_ di Jepang tidak lebih baik dari kota Nice? Apa _**meeting**_ di Paris itu hanyalah liburan untuk kalian semua?!"

Danzo yang baru akan memberikan bantahan terpaksa harus menelan semua kalimat-kalimat yang sudah di susunnya sedemikian rupa karena tatapan Sasuke yang benar-benar dingin.

"dan kau pak tua, jangan karena perusahaan ini milik Alisa jadi kau bertingkah seenaknya. Aku tidak akan segan memecatmu jika kau membuat masalah di _**Poseidon**_, termasuk jika kau masih berani menjual pakaian dari desainer itu. Dan jika kau berpikir Alisa akan marah padaku, kau salah besar. Dia sudah menyerahkan semuanya padaku untuk urusan _**Poseidon**_ di Jepang.."

Setelah ceramah singkatnya itu, Sasuke memilih beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar. Sebelum keluar, Sasuke menyeringai dan berkata "siapapun yang berani menentang _**Poisedon**_ muda, akan '_**mati**_' di tanganku.."

Resmilah sudah Sasuke menjadi _**CEO Poseidon**_ di Jepang sekaligus menjadi tuan _**Poseidon**_ muda. Dan ingatlah satu hal, lebih baik kau berhadapan dengan Sasuke versi anak kecil yang autis dari pada versi dewasa namun seperti iblis yang keluar dari neraka yang paling dalam.

'_**bersiaplah pak tua dan Hyuuga. Aku akan menghancurkan kalian sampai menjadi serpihan..**_'gumam Sasuke menyeringai dan berjalan menuju ruangannya sementara di belakangnya ada Konohamaru yang mencoba menyusul Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sepertinya jalan Sakura untuk menjadi orang kaya tidak semudah yang dia kira. Bahkan sepertinya untuk menginjakkan kaki ke komunitas orang kaya saja sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Bukannya pesimis, tapi pekerjaan di _**NF**_ yang baru di dapatnya terbilang berat. Apalagi karena dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berada di tim empat sekaligus ketuanya. Dan Sakura harus segera mencari anggota untuk menolongnya.

"haa~ sebaiknya aku meghubungi siapa?"ucap Sakura menghela nafas dan menatap layar komputernya dengan malas

Dan saat tangannya tidak sengaja menekan website facebook, Sakura mendapatkan ide untuk mengatasi masalahnya. Segera dia menghubungi seluruh teman-teman alumni kelas desainer.

"beres. Tinggal menemui mereka dan menyakinkan pekerjaan ini sesuai dengan kepribadian mereka.."gumam Sakura senang

Namun saat matanya tertumbuk pada buku diary hijau yang ada di meja, Sakura segera menepuk jidatnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan tujuannya hanya karena pekerjaan?

"sebaiknya aku segera mencari cara untuk mendekati _**white rabbit**_.."ucap Sakura dan membuka halaman pencarian

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"apa?"tanya Sasuke yang merasa salah dengar dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari _**PSP **_yang di pegangnya ke arah Konohamaru. "ulang sekali lagi ucapanmu.."

"eh? Maksud tuan tentang pesta penyambutan anda?"tanya Konohamaru bingung yang membuat Sasuke panik

"berikan daftar tamunya sekarang!"perintah Sasuke yang membuat Konohamaru bingung dan tanpa sadar berkata "ya?"

"cepat berikan daftar tamunya!"perintah Sasuke kesal yang membuat Konohamaru segera berlari keluar untuk mengambil daftar tamu dan konsep pesta penyambutan itu

'_**sialan. Kupikir Alisa sudah bilang pada mereka jika aku tidak suka memunculkan diriku di depan umum..**_'gerutu Sasuke dalam hati dan membuka aplikasi email untuk mengirimi Alisa email yang berisi protes

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaara menerima undangan-undangan yang di bawakan Ino dengan malas. Pasti undangan pesta pernikahan atau tidak undangan acara pertunangan. Padahal Gaara sudah bilang jika mereka bertunangan atau menikah, tidak perlu mengundangnya.

"bilang pada mereka semua, aku sibuk.."ucap Gaara bahkan sebelum Ino membacakan udangan itu satu demi satu

"ck. Dasar panda jadi-jadian! Kalau kau tidak suka karena klienmu menikah atau bertunangan, lebih baik kau berhenti dari pekerjaan ini.."omel Ino yang membuat Gaara mendelik kesal ke Ino. Sebenarnya kalau di omeli Ino, Gaara tidak akan keberatan. Tapi kalau membawa-bawa icon WWF, rasanya itu~

"berhentilah memanggilku panda, blonde!"bentak Gaara yang malah di jawab tawa oleh Ino. Hey~ kapan lagi lihat Gaara yang di cap semua orang sebagai _**poker face**_ namun sangat hebat dalam menyatukan dua insan marah?

"makanya, kau cari calon pengantinmu sana. Kuyakin bibi Karura juga setuju denganku karena usiamu sudah cukup untuk berkeluarga.."

"menikah itu merepotkan"

Ino mendengarnya hanya tertawa saja. Setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya, Ino mengambil sebuah undangan yang pasti Gaara mau hadiri.

"acara ini di adakan oleh Naruto Namikaze untuk merayakan produk _**NF collection**_ yang sukses di pasaran.."

"kau memang tahu kelemahanku, Ino.."ucap Gaara yang lebih mirip menggerutu yang membuat Ino tertawa sekaligus merasa menang karena bisa memaksa Gaara untuk keluar rumah karena acara yang harus di hadirinya. Biasanya Gaara harus di ancam dulu baru mau pergi ke acara tertentu.

"acaranya hari sabtu nanti. Dan aku yang akan memilihkan pakaianmu, jadi jangan bawel seperti kemarin.."

"hn"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura berjalan dengan gontai. Sudah sepuluh temannya yang dia bujuk dengan tatapan _**puppy eyes**_ agar mau menjadi tim kerjanya di _**NF**_, tapi hanya satu orang yang setuju. Padahal tim yang dia butuhkan minimal tiga orang lagi, baru bisa di sebut dengan tim.

"_**kami-sama**_, kenapa kehidupanku tidak bisa berjalan mulus?"tanya gadis musim semi itu dan menyebrang jalan

Dan Sasuke yang sedang menyetir dengan ugal-ugalan tidak melihat Sakura yang menyebrang. Sasuke segera mengerem mobilnya begitu melihat Sakura dalam jarak kurang dari dua meter dan berterima kasihlah pada sistem rem pada _**Ferarri FF**_ yang hebat sehingga Sakura tidak tertabrak. Ralat, hampir di tabrak.

"hey.. buka pintunya!"seru Sakura kesal dan mengetuk-ketuk kaca mobil Sasuke

Sasuke segera keluar mobil dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sakura. Sasuke yang masih di landa _**shock**_ karena kejadian tadi tidak berkata sepatah katapun yang membuat Sakura makin kesal.

"hey _**baka**_! Kau itu menyetir bagaimana? Gara-gara kau, aku hampir tertabrak dan kue yang aku bawa terjatuh! Pokoknya aku meminta ganti rugi.."tuntut Sakura yang membuat Sasuke yang melamun segera tersadar saat mendengar kata '_**ganti rugi**_'

"no-nona, maafkan aku.."ucap Sasuke sambil pasang wajah memelas. "tadi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja karena aku terburu-buru menjemput bosku. Aku ini hanya sekertaris biasa dengan gaji pas-pasan. Mobil yang aku pakai saja adalah mobil bosku dan jika aku terlambat pasti aku segera di pecat olehnya.."

Sakura yang memang dasarnya tidak tega sama orang lain dan di tambah lagi dengan sifat mudah percaya sama orang lain membuatnya tidak jadi marah. Apalagi melihat wajah Sasuke yang memelas sehingga membuat Sakura mau tidak mau luluh juga.

"baik..baik. Karena aku kita senasib, kali ini kumaafkan. Tapi kau harus mentraktirku makan jika kita bertemu lagi.."ucap Sakura yang membuat Sasuke memasang wajah bahagia dan malah membuat jantung Sakura _**spot**_ mendadak.

"nona memang yang terbaik. Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikan nona hari ini.."ucap Sasuke yang memegang tangan Sakura dan itu malah membuat wajah Sakura memerah

"ba-baka! Bukankah kau bilang kau buru-buru? Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"bentak Sakura dengan terbata yang membuat Sasuke teringat dengan aktingnya tadi dan segera masuk ke mobilnya

"terima kasih nona.."ucap Sasuke sebelum membawa mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang

Sementara Sakura? Sedang berusaha menenangkan jantungnya dan meruntuki wajahnya yang bisa bersemu merah hanya karena tangannya di pegang oleh seorang pria.

Lalu, bagaimana kabar Sasuke?

Dia malah tertawa-tawa karena berhasil menipu satu orang lagi dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Tadi di kantor Konohamaru, sekarang wanita yang berambut musim semi itu. Hidup memang menyenangkan, apalagi bisa menipu orang lain.

"nona pink, semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ My White Rabbit ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Maaf chapter yang ini pendek banget. Tapi sumpah, otak Mei sudah nggak mau di paksakan untuk nulis buat chapter ini.**_

_**Kritik, saran, flame atau apapunlah itu silahkan tempatkan di tempat yang bernama review. Dan di harapkan jangan hanya menjadi silent reader yaa :D**_

_**Sampai ketemu di chapter depan ^^**_


End file.
